BadLu
by ChanyeoLuvBaek
Summary: Luhan merupakan salah satu pembunuh bayaran terkenal di Negeri Panda, suatu saat Luhan diberi misi di Jepang untuk membunuh seseorang bernama Jongin, ia bertemu Sehun dan kisah cinta Luhan pun dimulai, bagaimana kelanjutannya? Main Couple HUNHAN! ini ff abal-abal better think about it twice/?
~ **Bad Lu~**

 **This is another HunHan Fanfic**

 **Don't Like Don't Read and Don't Judge**

 **timtammii's present**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bad Lu**_

.

.

.

.

Malam itu pertengahan kota Beijing sangatlah sepi, _well_ mungkin semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mungkin bekerja, belajar atau melakukan sesuatu hal yang penting dan berguna bagi kelanjutan hidup mereka yang sepertinya semakin suram. Ah- atau mungkin penyebab kesepian kota ini adalah jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 23.00 waktu daerah Beijing? Mungkin saja itu terjadi, namun sebuah mobil _Bugatti Veyron_ merah hitam membelah keheningan malam kota di Beijing. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, mobil tersebut mengarah kesuatu tempat yang biasa pemilik mobil itu kunjungi. Dan seorang lelaki manis bersurai _dark brown_ hampir berwarna hitam didalam mobil mewah itu memainkan jari lentiknya diatas tablet canggih dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu, dia sedang kesal jika kau ingin tau.

" _Shit_ , siapapun yang berani mengomentarku akan ku bunuh mereka"

Perkataan yang muncul dari bibir tipis lelaki itu sama sekali tidak senada dengan paras manis yang ia miliki. Berbagai umpatan kasar lolos dari bibir manisnya yang terlihat lucu. Tolong jangan samakan dia dengan pria manis lainnya, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki sifat manja dan cengeng, _well_ mungkin untuk sifat terakhir ia memilikinya namun tidak begitu terlihat. Hanya dalam situasi tertentu lelaki manis ini akan menjadi cengeng dan bawel. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan _"don't judge a book by the cover",_ mungkin perkataan pepatah yang satu ini sangat pantas bagi lelaki manis yang sialnya memiliki sifat yang sangat buruk.

Tak lama mobil mewah tersebut berhenti tepat didepan sebuah bangunan tua yang terlihat usang dan lusuh. Lagi lagi kata pepatah tentang _cover_ dan buku benar-benar cocok untuk bangunan tua ini, jangan anggap rendah jika kalian melihat bangunan ini. Mungkin benar adanya bangunan itu terlihat seperti kapan saja akan roboh, namun siapa sangka jika bangunan ini merupakan tempat berkumpulnya para pembunuh bayaran terbaik se-Negeri Panda? Yup! Bangunan ini merupakan saksi bisu para pembunuh terbaik disewa untuk menjalankan misi.

Kembali pada mobil mahal tersebut, lelaki manis yang berada didalamnya perlahan keluar menunjukkan betapa mungilnya pria itu. Sekali lagi jangan terjebak pada pesonanya yang luar biasa.

"kau bisa pulang sekarang, tak usah menjemputku, aku akan pulang besok atau lusa? Entahlah" ucapnya pada sang supir yang selalu setia bersamanya. Dia sangatlah berguna ngomong ngomong.

Sang supir mengangguk mengerti dan sedikit membungkuk –memberi hormat pada majikan manisnya. Lalu ia kembali menginjak pedal gas sesukanya. Dia seorang supir dan berani menginjak pedal gas mobil mewah majikannya dengan seenaknya? _Well,_ mungkin menginjak pedal gas sekencang mungkinpun majikannya takkan pernah marah. Sebaliknya, majikannya justru menyukai mobil mewah itu melaju sebagai pusat perhatian kota dimana majikannya dilahirkan. Aneh bukan? Tapi begitulah sifatnya.

Lelaki manis yang turun dari mobil tersebut menatap kepergian mobil kesukaannya dengan gembira. _Supir itu mulai mengerti cara menggunakannya sekarang_ –fikirnya dengan senyuman manis dibibir tipisnya. Dengan langkah riang ia berjalan menuju pintu berwarna coklat tua dibagian samping bangunan usang dihadapannya. Seperti anak anak _Play Group_ yang terlalu riang saat kembali kerumah. Mungkin karna _mood_ -nya yang kembali membaik ketika sang supir membawa dengan _'benar'_ mobil kesayangannya.

.

.

 _Krieet..._

.

.

Pintu usang itu terbuka, lelaki manis tersebut berjalan santai melewati lorong gelap yang akan membawanya menuju ruangan tengah yang menampilkan mewahnya suasana bangunan usang yang terlihat sangat menjijikan jika dilihat dari luar. Hal itu sengaja dilakukan untuk mencegah mencoloknya tempat ini, mungkin. Berbeda dengan tampilan luarnya yang terlihat usang, didalamnya justru terlihat seperti _castil_ negeri dongeng. Bergaya klasik namun mewah dan elegan. Sungguh sempurna! Pantas saja para pembunuh bayaran betah berlama-lama tinggal disini, atau bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka menyebut bangunan ini sebagai rumah keduanya.

"hallo manis, masih mengaggumi keindahan ruangan ini?"

Lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu sedikit terlonjak terkejut mendengar suara _baritone_ lelaki tinggi dibelakannya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum menatap lelaki jangkung tersebut, membuat lelaki satunya gemas dengan prilaku salah satu pembunuh kesayangannya.

"apa misiku kali ini Kris?"

Kris –lelaki jangkung bersuara _baritone_ tersebut tersenyum. Perlahan mendekati lelaki manis dihadapannya dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus pipi gembilnya.

"ada apa dengan dirimu hari ini Luhan? Sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik hm?"

"aku bertanya, kenapa kau menjawab dengan pertanyaan juga"

Seperti yang kalian lihat, lelaki manis tersebut bernama Luhan. Ia menggerutu tak jelas pada atasannya yang tengah membelai lembut pipi bagian kanannya, ya perlakuan seperti ini sudah sangat sering ia rasakan, entah itu dari musuhnya atau atasannya seperti saat ini. Saat dimana Kris membelai lembut pipinya. Tetapi jangan berfikir bahwa Luhan itu murahan, bahkan dirinya masih menutup rapat keperjakaannya. Asalkan kau tahu, jika seseorang berani menyentuh bagian _private_ -nya maka seseorang itu harus bersiap dengan amukan rusa paling liar yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

"sepertinya pria tua hidung belang bernama _Park Tae Jun_ sedang berkunjung kemari, bisakah kau membunuhnya untuk _client-_ ku Luhan?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bad Lu**_

.

.

.

.

Pria manis yang kita ketahui bernama Luhan itu melenggangkan kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang sudah lama ia tempati. Itu kamar yang ia gunakkan untuk ' _menggunakan kostum_ '-nya saat bermain nanti. Dengan langkah pasti ia masuk ke ruangan bersuasana bambi yang tentu saja ia yang meminta pada Kris agar terlihat sama seperti khayalannya beberapa tahun lalu. Luhan merupakan salah satu pembunuh bayaran terbaik dalam naungan Kris, ia begitu lihai dalam membunuh seseorang dan sangatlah profesional dalam pekerjaannya yang sialnya buruk tersebut, maka dari itu Kris tidak membantah jika Luhan merajuk dan menginginkan sesuatu. Karna jika ia menolaknya maka Luhan akan marah dan tidak akan bekerja untuknya dengan baik. _Well_ , ngomong-ngomong tentang pekerjaannya, Luhan telah menjabat sebagai pembunuh handal sejak satu tahun setengah lalu dan menjadi salah satu pembunuh bayaran kesayangan Kris tidaklah mudah. Luhan itu seperti kucing, ia memiliki 9 nyawa maka dari itu sulit sekali membunuh Luhan yang cerdik dan lihai dalam persoalan bunuh membunuh. Beberapa pembunuh bayaran lain memanggilnya dengan nama samaran ' _The beauty CatLu'._

Kembali lagi pada Luhan, yang kini berdiri didepan lemarinya, ia sedang memilih-milih kostum untuk bermain dalam misi kali ini. Ia terkadang menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya yang terlihat sangat manis. Luhan itu sangat pandai memilih kostum untuk menjalankan misinya. Penyamaran yang ia lakukan sangatlah rapi, maka dari itu Kris memuja caranya membunuh seseorang yang seringkali mendapat pujian juga kepercayaan tinggi dari _client_ -nya, dan untuk menyewa Luhan dalam menjalankan misi tidaklah murah. Menyewanya untuk membunuh seseorang secara rapi sebanding dengan harga membeli sebuah mobil _Mini Cooper Smart_. Ia benar-benar lihai karna–

"sepertinya _red dress_ yang aku beli kemarin tidak akan sia-sia, si tua Park itu pasti akan menyukainya"

–dia akan berkostum _Gender Switch_ dalam permainannya.

Luhan yang telah berganti kostum dan menambahkan sedikit ganjalan pada dadanya kini terduduk didepan meja rias yang ada diruangan itu. Mulai memoles wajah manisnya dengan _concealer_ tipis, tak lupa dengan _lip balm_ berwarna natural pada bibir tipisnya. Bedak, _eyeliner_ ,dan _mascara_ tidak luput dalam dandanannya malam ini. Ia mulai menggunakan rambut palsu berwarna coklat keemasan dengan panjang sepinggangnya dengan hati-hati. _Hell,_ rambut palsu ini adalah rambut palsu termahal yang pernah ia beli. Penyamaran yang sempurna, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pria.

Setelah selesai dengan acara berdandannya kini ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangan tengah, ia tak lupa mengunci kamar kesayangannya. _Red Dress_ yang ia kenakan cukup pendek juga, setengah bagian paha dan pundak bagian kanannya yang putih benar-benar terekspos. Untuk menambahkan kesan menggodanya, malam ini Luhan menggunakan _Red Stiletto_ setinggi8cm. Sial, ia terlihat seperti seorang _bitchy_ jika sudah seperti ini.

Kris menunggu Luhan berdandan diruangan tengah, bermain dengan ponselnya yang canggih. Dia sedang bertukar pesan dengan kekasihnya jika kau ingin tau. Kau bertanya Kris mempunyai kekasih? Tentu, ia memiliki kekasih dan bukanlah Luhan kekasihnya. Beberapa pembunuh yang berada dalam naungan Kris selalu bertanya, apakah Luhan kekasihnya? Dan dengan sabar Kris menjawab jika Luhan tak lebih dari bawahannya –meski ditambah beberapa adegan manis seperti mengusap pipi atau sekedar mengacak rambut Luhan yang terlampau halus. Ya hanya itu dan tak lebih, Kris masih sangat waras untuk tidak menjalin hubungan lebih dari atasan dan bawahan dengan Luhan. Yeah, rusa itu perlu dijinakkan, dan Kris bukanlah penjinak rusa liar yang tepat untuk Luhan.

Tak lama ia mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat ke ruang dimana ia berada sekarang. Khayalan tentang bagaimana Luhan yang sebenarnya pun telah lenyap hilang entah kemana. Ia tersenyum miring, lalu mendongak saat irisan matanya melihat bayangan seorang gadis –atau lelaki? Yang mendekat kearahnya.

"kau sama sekali tidak mengecewakanku sayang" ucap Kris saat Luhan tiba di ruangan tengah bangunan ini, ia memfokuskan mata tajamnya dan melihat bagian paha Luhan yang terbuka. Ia mendekati Luhan –menggoda rusa liar kedengarannya cukup baik juga.

"berhenti menggodaku Yi Fan, pinjamkan mobilmu dan beritau aku dimana Tuan –sialan- Park itu berada saat ini" sejujurnya Luhan jengah menerima godaan Yi Fan yang menurutnya sangatlah garing.

" _as your wish baby Lu"_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bad Lu**_

.

.

.

.

 _Ferrari LaFerrari_ berwarna merah cerah keluar dari garasi dibangunan usang, terlihat sangat mencolok karena mobil itu terlalu mewah untuk keluar dari bangunan tua ini. Reaksi Luhan yang melihat mobil itu keluar terlampau biasa saja. Yang benar saja ia sering melihat mobil seperti ini! Tentu, musuh para _client_ bukanlah orang biasa, dan pastinya mereka memiliki mobil seperti ini sebagai alat transportasi mereka.

"aku menyesuaikan warnanya dengan kostummu malam ini Lu, kurasa kau akan suka"

"ya, seleramu bagus juga Kris" ucap Luhan menjawab perkataan Kris.

Setelah Luhan diberitau Kris tentang keberadaan si mesum Park –itu julukan yang diberikan oleh Luhan ngomong ngomong, Luhan dengan segera menyambar kunci mobil dan masuk ke mobil itu. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuknya.

Lambaian di tangan Kris mengiringi kepergian Luhan malam itu. Luhan mengendarai mobil mewah yang diberikan Kris dengan bar bar menuju salah satu hotel di Beijing. Ia ingin agar cepat sampai dihotel dan _boom!_ –membunuh Park Tae Jun dengan tangannya. _For your information_ , Luhan menyukai saat saat dimana darah seseorang mengucur ke tangannya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum membayangkan darah itu menyebar keseluruh isi kamar nantinya. _Welcome to BadLu's world._

Dengan kecepatan rata rata seperti itu membuat Luhan tiba dihotel dengan cepat. Ia tiba ditujuannya. Hotel kelas atas dimana musuh dari pelanggan Kris berada. Tidak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi –karna ia tak sabar untuk melihat darah, akhirnya Luhan turun dari mobil mewahnya. Seorang _valet_ mendekatinya dengan tidak sabaran, mungkin ia fikir malam ini ia benar benar beruntung mendapatkan tamu yang sangat cantik dan sexy.

"malam nyonya, saya akan memarkirkan mobil anda" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Luhan menengok kearahnya – _hm, pria ini boleh juga_ , fikirnya. Dengan cepat ia tersenyum dan membungkuk agar dadanya terlihat sedikit oleh si _valet_. Luhan sedang mengerjainya.

"baiklah, hati hati dengan mobil kesayanganku ini ya" ucap Luhan dengan suara selembut mungkin, dan memberikan kunci mobilnya.

Sang _valet_ tersenyum, karna ia masih ingin hidup ia lantas pergi dari tempat itu. _Hell_ , ia masih normal! Dan berdiam didekat seorang gadis cantik nan sexy itu bukanlah hal yang baik!

Setelah melihat mobilnya pergi Luhan segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk hotel. Ia tersenyum tatkala berpapasan dengan beberapa staf yang bekerja dihotel ini. Hal itu membuat pembicaraan tentangnya dimulai, _well_ ia sangat menyukai saat saat seperti ini, dimana ia menjadi salah satu topik pembicaraan hangat karna menggunakan kostum yang terlampau mini.

Kris telah membekalinya dengan beberapa foto Tuan Park sebagai targetnya kali ini dan Luhan merupakan salah satu orang yang mudah mengingat wajah meskipun hanya difoto, Luhan sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena diberikan kelebihan mengingatnya yang luar biasa. Luhan bertanya kepada salah satu staf wanita –agar tidak terjadi masalah karna minimnya baju yang ia kenakan, dimana keberadaan Tuan Park sekarang. Staf wanita yang ia tanyai dan yang ia ketahui bernama Luna itu tersenyum dan menyuruh Luhan untuk mengikutinya menuju _club_ yang berada dilantai 5.

Sesampainya di _club_ Luna memberitahunya agar berhati hati karena penghuni _club_ ini sebagian besar merupakan pria pria tambun yang tidak waras. Luhan tersenyum menanggapi Luna yang perhatian padanya, namun Luhan merupakan seorang pembunuh terbaik bukan? Lalu untuk apa ia takut dengan pria pria tambun haus akan _sex_? Ia bisa saja membunuhnya dengan mudah bukan?

Gadis cantik berambut pendek sebahu itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di _club_. Luhan berbalik dan menatap jengah pria pria tua yang dengan mesumnya menyentuh gadis gadis sexy disana. Apa masih tepat dikatakan para gadis? Entahlah Luhan ragu akan hal yang satu ini. Luhan benci saat ini, saat dimana ia harus rela bagian tubuhnya –termasuk dada palsunya, dalam genggaman pria tua menjijikan. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dan mulai lah drama yang telah ia susun.

 _Pertama, temukan letak targetmu berada._

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya guna mencari dimana si tuan Park berada saat ini. Mata rusanya mendelik kesana kemari, mencari targetnya diantara kerumunan banyak orang yang meliuk liuk tubuhnya tak jelas. Dan Luhan menemukannya! Targernya tengah berdiri disamping meja _bartender_ dengan wanita sexy yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengannya. Luhan merapikan tampilannya, berusaha memperbaiki hal hal kecil yang merusak pandangan mata. Luhan harus lebih terlihat sexy dibandingkan wanita yang bercengkrama dengan targetnya itu. Bukankah hal seperti itu merupakan hal yang dapat mengambil perhatian targetmu?

 _Kedua, buatlah seolah olah kau sedang mabuk dan menabraknya dengan tidak sengaja._

ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan menundukkan kepalanya menuju target, cara ini adalah salah satu cara terbodoh yang sialnya selalu berakhir berhasil baik yang sering ia lakukan. Setelah dirasa semakin dekat dengan sang target, Luhan sengaja menabrak Tuan Park, dan sang target berhasil menatap Luhan dengan aneh. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ menggemaskan namun juga sexy kepada sang target. Hal itu benar benar berhasil karna tuan Park sedang menatapnya lapar saat ini, membuat wanita yang sedari tadi berbicara kepadanya mendengus. Mungkin ia berfikir bahwa ia gagal menaklukan pria tua itu.

"ma-maaf tuan, aku tidak sengaja... aku mabuk dan terhuyung dan akhirnya aku menabrakmu tuan, maafkan aku" ucapnya semenyesal mungkin, Luhan kembali menunduk. Menunggu targetnya akan ber-reaksi seperti apa.

Tak lama Park Tae Jun tersenyum dan menatap makanannya dengan lapar. Ia menajamkan tatapannya ketika meneliti bagian sempurna dari gadis mungil dihadapannya. Mulai dari kaki jenjangnya yang putih sampai kedadanya yang terlihat pas jika ada digenggamannya. Sepertinya bermain main sedikit dengan gadis sexy ini bukanlah masalah yang besar –fikirnya tak jernih.

"baiklah manis, tapi kau harus melayaniku dulu sebagai permintaan maafnya" ucap Tae Jun tanpa berfikir panjang. Otaknya berubah tumpul jika dihadapkan dengan wanita sexy seperti dihadapannya kali ini, dan mana mungkin ia berfikir bahwa sebenarnya yang ia anggap sebagai wanita ini adalah lelaki tulen dan seorang pembunuh bukan?

 _Ketiga, bawa targetmu ke tempat sepi, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat aksimu membunuh target._

Pergelangan tangan Luhan digenggam erat oleh Tae Jun, seolah-olah jika Tae Jun melepasnya Luhan akan hilang dibawa oleh pria tua lain. Tentu saja hal itu dapat terjadi, melihat beberapa pria tambun yang memperhatikan Luhan seakan makanan yang siap untuk disantap membuat Tae Jun sedikit posesif pada Luhan. _Hell_ , Tae Jun saja belum mengetahui nama gadis yang tengah ia genggam dan dengan beraninya ia menggenggam erat tangan gadis ini, bahkan bersifat terlalu posesif.

Luhan tersenyum saat Tae Jun sesegera mungkin menyewa salah satu kamar untuk _bermain_ bersama dengan Luhan. Rencana yang dibuatnya berhasil lagi kali ini –fikir Luhan. Dengan tidak sabaran Tae Jun mendorong Luhan saat memasuki kamar, dan tidak berfikir panjang lagi Tae Jun mengunci pintu itu. Ia membuka jas yang ia kenakan dan berbisik rendah disamping telinga Luhan.

"katakan siapa namamu cantik"

"Lu, panggil saja aku begitu" jawab Luhan sedikit menggoda.

"kau begitu sexy dan cantik Lu, boleh aku _bermain_ denganmu?"

Tangan Tae Jun mulai nakal dan perlahan mengelus paha putih Luhan yang terbuka. Luhan menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Tuan Tae Jun tadi. Luhan tidak pernah tergoda sama sekali dengan sentuhan sentuhan target yang selama ini ia incar. Catat itu! Ia tidak pernah tergoda!

Tae Jun mulai mencium bibir Luhan dengan kasar, sesekali menggigitnya demi mendengar Luhan melengguh dalam ciumannya yang sama sekali tidak membuat Luhan terbuai. Kesempatan emas seperti ini digunakkan Luhan untuk mengeluarkan suntikan dari ikat pinggang kecil yang ia gunakan dipahanya yang tertutup _dress_. Dengan satu gerakan suntikan tersebut menancap pas dipaha Park Tae Jun, reaksi Tae Jun saat ini membuat Luhan yakin bahwa suntikannya berhasil membuat Tae Jun lemas.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dengan segera dan mendorong Tae Jun hingga tertidur di kasur hotel yang megah. Ia tersenyum sembari menatap suntikan yang berisi cairan _botulinum_ yang hampir habis itu. Tae Jun menatapnya horror, ia benar benar lemas dan tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Luhan balas menatapnya dengan tatapan iba yang dibuat buat, untuk apa ia kasihan pada targetnya?

"maafkan aku tuan salahkan tanganku dan suntikan ini yang tiba tiba menancap dipahamu" ucap Luhan terlihat memelas, namun tak lama ia tersenyum miring.

"aku yakin dengan kematianmu ini ada seseorang diluar sana yang bahagia"

Luhan mendekat dan menyelimuti tubuh yang hampir meregang nyawa tersebut dengan pelan, lalu mencium kening tuan Tae Jun yang kini terlihat menutup matanya.

"mimpi indah tuan Park Tae Jun, semoga tenang dialam sana oh! Dan terimakasih atas ciuman panas barusan Tuan Park" gumam Luhan masih dengan senyuman miring yang sialnya menambah kecantikannya malam ini.

 _Keempat, tinggalkan bekas permainanmu serapih mungkin._

Luhan membuka jas yang dikenakan Tae Jun dan mengacak acak kasur hotel agar terlihat seperti habis terjadi perang yang ganas diatas kasur. Lalu merapikan dandanannya didepan kaca.

"sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bermain dengan darah malam ini" sesalnya sambil memajukan bibirnya yang terlihat lucu.

"tapi tak apa aku akan dibayar lagi oleh Kris malam ini~" lanjutnya bermonolog ria.

Tanpa kesulitan apapun Luhan keluar dari kamar ini dengan ekspresi biasa saja, tidak terlihat seperti habis membunuh seseorang. _Well_ , cukup diakui aktingnya sangatlah bagus.

Luhan mendekati salah seorang pelayan didekat resepsionis dan memberikan kunci kamar yang digunakkannya untuk membunuh Tae Jun. Lalu Luhan tersenyum terlampau manis dikala ia mengatakan bahwa seseorang didalam kamar tersebut membutuhkan nafas buatan untuk terbangun, karna lelaki tua itu susah sekali dibangunkan. Tentu saja itu tidaklah benar. Mau sekuat apapun nafas buatan yang ia berikan, Tae Jun sama sekali tidak akan membuka matanya. _Botulinum_ yang ia gunakan tadi adalah salah satu racun berbahaya yang ada di dunia. Racun tersebut dapat membunuh 1,2 milyar manusia sekaligus. Dan tentu saja racun itu dapat dengan mudah membunuh Tae Jun.

Untuk menutupi aksi pembunuhannya dan untuk tidak diketahui bahwa ialah pembunuhnya maka Luhan mengatakan jika..

"maaf Tuan Park sepertinya pingsan dikamar itu, sebelum aku mendatanginya dan menubruknya secara tidak sengaja seorang wanita tengah berbincang dengannya.. aku sama sekali tidak tau apa apa dan ketika aku masuk ke kamar bersama Tuan Park kukira ia kelelahan dan kubaringkan ia dikasur dan sekarang ia tengah tertidur pulas, ku fikir dengan cara memberinya nafas buatan dapat membuatnya kembali sadar.." ucapnya dengan pandangan mata sepolos mungkin.

Dan diluar dugaan semua orang yang menatapnya dengan cepat meng-iyakan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Luhan pamit dengan mengatakan tolong urus dia. Bodoh para staf itu masuk kedalam strategi polosnya.

Luhan bersyukur karna ia tidak perlu menggunakan tenaga lebih untuk membunuh targetnya kali ini. Park Tae Jun sangatlah bodoh –fikirnya. Tentu saja, Park Tae Jun adalah orang yang cukup penting dibagian perusahaan Kim's Corp di Korea sana. Namun ia berlibur tanpa pengawalan? Yang benar saja.

Luhan berjalan menuju _stand_ _valet_ yang berada tepat didepan hotel, Luhan merekahkan senyumnya kepada _valet_ yang memarkirkan mobilnya satu jam yang lalu ketika ia baru saja sampai di hotel ini. _Valet_ tersebut mengerti apa maksudnya senyuman itu –mengambil mobilnya kembali. Yeah, apa lagi?

Tak lama mobil mewah berwarna merah itu kembali dan dengan cepat Luhan masuk ke mobil itu, dia tidak perduli dengan susana yang terlampau ribut didalam yang ia yakini mereka sedang berseteru karena menganggap yakin wanita yang berbincang dengan Park Tae Jun lah pembunuhnya. Ia tidak usah khawatir lagi tugasnya disini sudah berjalan baik, toh didalam sana ada banyak sekali bawahan Kris yang siap sedia melindungi Luhan kapan saja.

Luhan kembali menuju bangunan usang tempat Kris berada saat ini. Ia cukup kelelahan setelah misinya, meski hanya pembunuhan seperti itu namun Luhan tetap terlihat kelelahan. Setibanya Luhan di bangunan tua itu, ia melihat Kris sedang duduk bersantai sambil sesekali menatap layar handphonenya dengan tersenyum. Beginilah Kris ketika bertukar pesan bersama kekasihnya.

Gadis yang sebenarnya pria itu berjalan melewati Kris terlampau santai, Kris melihat Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin menyapa, tentu saja namun ia urungkan karena Luhan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Luhan mengganti bajunya dengan setelan piyama bambi kesukaannya. _Make up_ diwajahnya yang manispun telah hilang, sekarang ia berubah menjadi seorang lelaki lagi.

"bagaimana dengan misimu kali ini Lu? Kau terlihat sangat lelah" sapa Kris ketika telah lama mereka sama sama berdiam diri tanpa suara.

"seperti yang kau lihat Kris, aku benar-benar lelah" ucap Luhan memberi jeda.

"akhir akhir ini banyak sekali pelangganku yang memesanmu Lu, maafkan aku" Kris menyesal kali ini.

Ya seharusnya ia lebih teliti dan dapat mengatur jadwal untuk Luhan. Kris tau benar jika Luhan itu selalu mengeluh ketika kelelahan. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban ' _ya tidak apa apa_ '. Lalu ia menyalakan benda datar dihadapannya dengan _remote_ dan mulai memindah-mindah _channel_ , mencari acara mana yang kali ini dapat membuat _mood_ -nya membaik. Salah satu _breaking news_ di layar datar itu membuat perhatian Luhan teralihkan. 'Berita tentang meninggalnya Park Tae Jun' wow cepat sekali beritanya menyebar.

 _Seorang manajer Kim's Corp bernama Park Tae Jun diketahui sudah tidak bernyawa disalah satu hotel terkenal di Beijing. Seorang gadis mengatakan bahwa dirinya melihat salah satu pegawai club memberikan bir kepada Park Tae Jun sesaat sebelum dia meninggal.._

"wow cepat sekali beritanya menyebar.." ucap Luhan memberikan komentar.

' _Aku tidak tau pasti siapa gadis mungil yang memberitau ku jika wanita club itulah pembunuhnya, namun yang pasti aku melihat dengan jelas wanita diclub itu memberikan minuman kepada Park Tae Jun sebelum ia membawa gadis mungil menuju salah satu kamar yang menjadi tempat dimana Park Tae Jun meninggal' ucap salah seorang pegawai hotel ini.._

"Kris bukankah yang sedang diwawancara itu pegawaimu? Seseorang yang waktu itu kau kenalkan padaku?" tanya Luhan menatap Kris meminta jawaban.

"tepat sekali Lu, ia _Brian_ pegawai kepercayaanku yang kuminta untuk melindungimu Lu" jelas Kris menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan hanya membulatkan bibirnya tanda jika ia mengerti dan kembali menatap layar datar dengan semangat.

 _Polisi telah meng-klaim wanita diclub lah pembunuhnya, dan sekarang wanita itu telah dijatuhkan hukuman atas meninggalnya Park Tae Jun malam ini, sekian Breaking News kali ini. Selamat menyaksikan acara kami selanjutnya.._

.

.

 _Piip_

.

.

"kerja bagus Lu" Kris menatap Luhan dan mengacak rambut Luhan gemas. Luhan hanya melebarkan senyumannya pada Kris, lalu ia menatap layar datar lagi dan menyaksikan acara kartun kesukaannya. Katakan saja Kris penjahat karna membuat seorang Luhan yang terlampau polos menjadi salah satu pembunuh bayaran terbaik se-Negara China.

Ponsel yang Kris genggam kembali bergetar, namun kali ini berbeda karena Kris rasa ia telah menyuruh panda kesayangannya untuk tidur, jadi siapakah orang yang tengah menghubunginya kali ini? Ternyata pesan yang ia terima berasal dari _client_ -nya di Jepang sana. Kris menatap antusias pesan dari _client_ -nya yang meminta Luhan untuk membunuh targetnya kali ini. Sesuatu yang menarik karena pelanggannya yang ini meminta Kris untuk mengosongkan jadwal Luhan dan pergi ke Jepang. _Well_ , bukankah hal itu dapat juga membuat Luhan berlibur di Jepang sana? Seseorang itu menawarkan bayaran tinggi untuk membunuh targetnya yang bernama Kim Jongin. Dan tanpa berfikir apapun lagi ia menyetujui misi itu dan membuat jadwal Luhan kosong selama beberapa bulan untuk menjalankan misi di Jepang.

"Lu.." Kris tersenyum miring dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan antusiasnya.

"kau membuatku takut Kris.. ada apa?" tanya Luhan kebingungan.

"kurasa kau akan menyukai misi kali ini.."

Luhan menatap Kris bingung, ini lah yang ia benci dari Kris. Kris selalu berbelit belit ketika Luhan sedang penasaran, dan rasanya Luhan ingin membunuh Kris saat itu juga.

"kau akan pergi ke Jepang.. untuk liburanmu dan untuk misimu juga, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **OR**_

 _ **DELETE?**_

A-yo! timtami are backk! siapa yang kangen aku hayooo? xD hahahaha maaf readers-nim setelah hilang berbulan bulan dengan seenak jidatnya aku post ff baru TT TT padahal boys next door aja belum beres iyakan? mari sama sama bunuh diriku ini/? dan untuk permintaan maafnyaaa aku bawain ff hunhan yeaaayyyy siapa yang bahagiaaa? xD /? dan mudah mudahan readers-nim suka sama ff abal abal ku yang satu ini ya TT TT maaf untuk bahasa indonesia yang labil labilan TT TT semoga sukaaa~~~ don't forget to follow/fav and review gomawo pisan buat kalian mwahhh, lopyu lah :*

See ya!


End file.
